harryboschfandomcom-20200213-history
Lost Boys
"Lost Boys" is the seventh episode of the first season of Bosch. It premiered on Amazon Instant Video and LOVEFiLM on 13 February 2015. The episode derives its title from the name of a group of characters who appear in J. M. Barrie's 1911 novel Peter and Wendy. The phrase was also used as the title of a 1984 Flying Pickets album, a 1992 Orson Scott Card novel, and a 1987 Joel Schumacher film. Summary Teaser An officer drives Johnny Stokes and Detective Bosch back to the police station, where Bosch entrusts Stokes to Officer Pierce's supervision before ordering Stokes to remain silent. Bosch instructs Pierce not to let anyone see Stokes and then washes his face before returning to interview Stokes, who apologizes for running. Stokes insists that he didn't shoot Officer Brasher, and Bosch agrees, claiming he is therefore the only one willing to help Stokes. Bosch produces the photograph of Stokes, Arthur, and their skateboarding friends, but Stokes claims not to remember the kids, having lost touch with them after spending a year at Sylmar Juvenile Hall in 1995. Pierce interrupts the interview to inform Bosch that the Force Investigation Division is waiting for him. Bosch leaves, and Pierce re-cuffs Stokes. Act One In his garage, Raynard Waits stows Detective Moore's gun in a drawer before attaching a burlap sack to the back of the passenger's seat headrest in his stolen van. He then tests the setup, which enables him to blind, taze, and strangle a victim within seconds. At the police station, Bosch describes the sequence of events that unfolded in the parking garage to a pair of FID investigators, insisting that he doesn't recall much, because his vision was blurred from the chemicals sprayed in his eyes. The investigators admit that they had not interviewed Brasher yet. As Bosch leaves, he discovers that the rumor spreading around the station is that Stokes took Brasher's gun and shot her with it. That night at Los Angeles Hospital, Bosch visits with Moore, who's in recovery following his surgery, and Moore laments that he's losing his edge. Bosch then visits with Brasher, who has been given pain medication to help with her cracked ribs. She explains that she will be staying at the hospital for observation, because she hit her head on the concrete after being shot. She again claims that Stokes tried to take her gun before the firearm discharged. At the Saxon residence, Waits's mother collapses in the hallway and calls out for her son, who rushes into the house and helps her up. Act Two The next morning, District Attorney O'Shea and Police Chief Tenzer hold an outdoor press conference regarding the manhunt for Raynard Waits, while Deputy Chief Irving watches, pleased with the cooperation between the D.A.'s office and the Police Department. At Lt. Billets's residence, Bosch visits the lieutenant to inform her that Brasher told RHD that Stokes grabbed her gun. He admits that Brasher's explanation does not match what he saw and believes that Brasher is trying to save her job by placing the blame on Stokes. Billets recommends that Bosch try to convince Brasher to change her statement and suggests that he wait until the next day before releasing Stokes. At the Saxon residence, Waits speaks with a representative at a nursing home before his mother interrupts to ask when he will pick up her new eyeglasses. She attempts to read a book on French grammar while Waits mutes a news broadcast regarding the manhunt for him. Outside Brasher's residence, Bosch smokes a cigarette before Brasher comes outside to speak with him, and Bosch tells her the story of an officer who was once so amped up by a pursuit that he accidentally pulled his gun instead of his handcuffs. Bosch advises Brasher against hurting herself by making a statement that isn't accurate and makes it clear that he will tell RHD that Stokes never tried to take Brasher's gun, because the man's hands were on the wall. Brasher storms back into her house, leaving Bosch outside. At the police station, Bosch tells an FID investigator that he heard Brasher order Stokes to stop and that he saw Stokes place his hands on the wall before hearing the gunshot, at which point both of Stokes's hands were still on the wall. At the Saxon residence, Waits tends to his sleeping mother and leaves a gift for her before watching a news broadcast featuring a stillframe of his phone call from the hardware store. Waits heads out into the city and pulls up to a pedestrian wandering the edge of a highway with an open liquor bottle. Waits displays Moore's badge and claims that he has to write the man up, He orders the man to sit in the passenger's seat while he writes the ticket. Waits then attempts to blind and strangle the man but becomes distracted by a passing ambulance. The man breaks free of Waits's setup and attacks him before Waits opens his door and throws the man out onto the highway then speeds away. Act Three The next morning, Bosch arrives at the police station just as Stokes is being released, and asks if Stokes has remembered the names of any of his childhood friends; Stokes looks at the photograph again and offers the names Kevin Granderson (or Anderson) and Tom Parker before leaving the station. At the Saxon residence, Waits and his mother listen to Christmas music while they eat. At the police station, Bosch sits alone, looking through photographs of crime scenes. At the Saxon residence, Waits cleans up after the meal before leaving to meet some friends, despite his mother's great annoyance. At the police station, Irving meets with Bosch to inform the detective of Waits's attempted abduction, and learns that Bosch released Stokes in order to avoid a situation in which O'Shea would have to choose between Bosch and Brasher's conflicting testimony. Irving agrees with Bosch's decision. Irving then places Bosch in charge of the Waits investigation, separate from the Fugitive Task Force, with orders to report directly to the Deputy Chief. He also instructs Bosch to continue investigating the death of Arthur Delacroix in order to prove that Waits is not responsible. Bosch visits Waits's apartment, where he searches the residence again, until he finds a book titled Arrête!, inside of which he discovers a collection of photographs of human skulls. At a Japanese restaurant, Bosch leafs through the book while eating dinner. That night, Bosch receives a phone call from Eleanor and speaks with his daughter, wishing her a merry Christmas and promising to return as soon as possible. He also offers to bring Maddie down to Los Angeles, to which she agrees. Moments later, they're interrupted by another call from Waits. He wishes Bosch a merry Christmas, and Bosch suggests that Waits turn himself in. Waits declines, claiming that he and Bosch are "two dogs from the same kennel," and Bosch offers to meet Waits at a place of his choosing. In his stolen van, Waits throws his phone out the window and drives off. Bosch phones the police for assistance locating Waits's cellular signal and learns that the phone was traced to Glendale Boulevard, between Fletcher Drive and Waterloo Street in Silverlake District. Bosch rushes to the location to find the phone and no trace of Waits. Act Four The next morning, Bosch arrives at the police station and shows the book and photographs that he recovered from Waits's house to Detective Edgar. He learns from Detective Rider that Waits never traveled out of the country under his own name. The conversation is interrupted when Bosch receives a phone call. At a hotel, Bosch meets with Eleanor, who delivers a Christmas gift from Maddie and explains that she's visiting Los Angeles to play poker against a player from Bel Air. At the Saxon residence, Waits's mother discovers her prednisone prescription id empty and implores Waits to refill it for her. At the hotel, Bosch shows the book and photographs to Eleanor, who theorizes that Waits may have kept the bodies of his previous victims in order to create his own catacombs. Bosch admits that Waits is still contacting him, and Eleanor suggests creating a script for the next time the killer calls. Bosch opens the gift from his daughter, which is a personalized notebook with an LAPD badge and his own badge number--2997--embossed on the cover, and a picture of Maddie inside. At a pharmacy, Waits wears a hoodie and a cowboy hat as he waits to refill his mother's prescription, but he leaves when he sees a news broadcast regarding the manhunt for him. At the police station, Edgar reviews the prison van footage of Waits from the day of his escape, and Bosch discovers new significance to an offhand remark by Waits about "the trunk." Bosch and Edgar visit McClaren Youth Hall, where Bosch spent time as a child after his mother's murder, and Bosch explains that "the trunk is a room where they punish kids" at the orphanage. He realizes that Waits's comment about coming "from the same kennel" indicates that Waits also spent time at McClaren. he detectives agree to subpoena records for the Hall's residents from the 1970s to the 1990s, which they learn consists of thousands of hardcopy records in dozens of boxes, and Bosch phones Irving to request a police van and extra men. At the Saxon residence, Waits returns with his mother's empty pill bottle and cleans up after her while she sleeps. At McClaren, Bosch and Edgar oversee the collection of over 8,000 files, during which Bosch returns to "the trunk," remembering his own punishment in the room, and the headmaster informs the detective that the room is no longer used. Bosch tells the headmaster that he grew up at McClaren, and that given the chance, he would burn the Hall to the ground. Outside, the files are loaded into a van, and Bosch waves to a boy watching through a window. He then finds the boxes containing the records from 1978 and removes his own file before locking it in the trunk of his car. At the Saxon residence, Waits's mother wakes, and he informs her that he did not refill her prescription but got her "something better" instead. He asks if she has been a disappointment, and his mother assures him that he is a "good son," and that she doesn't know where she'd be if she hadn't adopted him. Waits claims that she is the only person who has ever cared about him and that he loves her, before giving her a kiss and smothering her with a pillow. Production Credits Cast Starring * Titus Welliver as Harry Bosch * Jamie Hector as Jerry Edgar * Amy Aquino as Grace Billets * Lance Reddick as Irvin Irving * Annie Wersching as Julia Brasher * with Sarah Clarke as Eleanor Wish * and Jason Gedrick as Raynard Waits Guest-Starring * Veronica Cartwright as Irene Saxon * Steven Culp as DA Richard O'Shea * Troy Evans as Detective Barrel Johnson * Gregory Scott Cummins as Detective Robert Moore * Madison Lintz as Maddie Bosch * Rose Rollins as Detective Kizmin Rider * Jeff Griggs as Chief of Police John Tenzer * Niko Pepaj as Carl * Hemky Madera as F.I.D. Detective Luis Rosa * and Shawn Hatosy as Johnny Stokes Co-Starring * Deji Laray as Officer Julius Edgewood * DaJuan Johnson as Officer Rondell Pierce * John Eddins as Sergeant Wash * Terry Anzur as Terry Anzur * Liberte Chan as Liberte Chan * Callie Thompson as Lisa Billets * Robert Arce as Dr Osborne * Michael Edwin as Dave Dixon * Americus Abesamis as Officer Kiko Pahanui * Joelle Brianne Graham as Uniform * Josue Aguirre as Willeford * Iris Almario as Sergeant Louisa Perez Crew Opening Credits *Laura Schiff, CSA - Casting *and Carrie Audino, CSA - Casting *Jesse Voccia - Music *Rachel Rusch - Producer *Patrick McKee - Producer *Tom Smuts - Supervising Producer *William N. Fordes - Consulting Producer *Diane Frolov - Consulting Producer *& Andrew Schneider - Consulting Producer *Pieter Jan Brugge - Co-Executive Producer *Mikkel Bondesen - Executive Producer *Jan David Frouman - Executive Producer *Henrik Bastin - Executive Producer *Michael Connelly - Executive Producer *Eric Overmyer - Executive Producer *Michael Connelly - Based on the Novels by *Eric Overmyer - Developed for television by *Joe Gonzalez - Teleplay *and Eric Overmyer - Teleplay *Alex Zakrzewski - Director Closing Credits *Patrick McKee - Unit Production Manager *Trey Batchelor - First Assistant Director *Francesco Tignini - Second Assistant Director *Paul Sommers, ASC - Director of Photography *Chester Kaczenski - Production Designer *Steven Cohen, ACE - Editor *Catherine Adair - Costume Designer *Erin Scotto - Associate Producer *Terrill Lee Lankford - Co-Producer * Joe Gonzalez - Staff Writer *Blake Leyh - Music Supervisor *Tim Marcia - Technical Consultant *Mitzi Roberts - Technical Consultant *Rick Jackson - Technical Consultant Notes * O'Shea and Tenzer's press conference takes place on the morning of Christmas Eve, indicating that Waits was arrested in the early morning of December 9th. This also places the first trial scene of "`Tis the Season" on Friday, December 5th, indicating that the story takes place in 2014. Reception The episode has received 47 ten-out-of-ten ratings and 30 nine-out-of-ten ratings (out of 116 total ratings) on IMDb for an average rating of 8.7 out of 10. Episode * "Lost Boys" Category:Bosch episodes Category:Kizmin Rider's appearances Category:Eleanor Wish's appearances